nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcerer 18/ red dragon disciple 10/ pale master 12
This player character build (sorcerer 18/ red dragon disciple 10/ pale master 12) is a defensive battle-caster with attacks that are dangerous when they hit (lowish attack bonus). In addition to devastating criticals, this character can use undead graft and dragon breath and can cast level 9 spells. Defensively, this build enjoys immunity to critical hits, fire damage, paralysis, sleep, and stun. Basics Race: human Abilities: (final scores in parentheses) * Strength: 14 (32) * Dexterity: 15 * Constitution: 14 (16) * Wisdom: 10 * Intelligence: 10 (12) * Charisma: 14 (19) Alignment: any non-good Level progression Classes by character level * 1–6: sorcerer * 7–16: red dragon disciple * 17–20: pale master * 21–32: sorcerer * 33–40: pale master Ability increases * 4, 8, 12: charisma * rest: strength General feats by character level * 1: two-weapon fighting * 1: ambidexterity * 3: weapon focus (dagger) * 6: power attack * 9: cleave * 12: great cleave * 15: improved two-weapon fighting * 18: improved critical (dagger) * 21: epic weapon focus (dagger) * 24: overwhelming critical (dagger) * 27: devastating critical (dagger) * 30: armor skin * 33: great strength I * 36: great strength II * 39: great strength III Skills This build receives 154 skill points over its 40 levels. The skill ranks required by this build are the following. * lore 8 (at level 6 to gain red dragon disciple) The other skills most important for this build are the following. Ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability in parentheses. * concentration 43 (46) * spellcraft 43 (44) * tumble 20 (22) cross-class skill This leaves 20 unused skill points. Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when dual-wielding mundane daggers is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 22: base attack bonus * +11: strength modifier * +3: feats (weapon focus) * -2: dual-wield penalty 34 AB for attacks per round of +34/+29/+24 / +34/+29 If the character is permitted daggers with a +5 enhancement bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to strength (increasing the strength modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +45/+40/+35 / +45/+40. If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap and acquires haste, the attacks per round become +60/+55/+50/+62 / +60/+55. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing (mundane) clothing is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * +2: dexterity bonus * +4: red dragon disciple bonus * +8: pale master bonus * +2: armor skin * +4: tumble 30 AC If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in each of the four applicable categories (armor, deflection, dodge, and natural) as well as a +6 bonus to dexterity, the AC total becomes 53. If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category and a +12 bonus to dexterity, the AC total becomes 116. Notes * This build has a low attack bonus and low DC for its spells. Thus the selection of spells should focus on weakening opponents' defenses or boosting the caster's attacks (such as with true strike). Category:Character builds